


school changes

by Imjusttom



Series: sleepover [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Farting, Gen, Wetting, highschool, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjusttom/pseuds/Imjusttom
Summary: This follows the  story of a student in a school of incontinent teens Due to the Watch





	

Ally was in the break area when the change adjusted the school, Her sister Kayla looked at her strangely "Did you put on new make-up?" she asked "No why?" Ally asked her twin "Well you look super young" Kayla exclaimed "same goes for you" Ally said taking the last bite out of her Sandwich, Kayla and her friend soon stood up to leave the room when there skirts started to fall The two squeaked as they held onto there skirts and Pants. the two walked quickly Out of the break area. "I need pee" Kayla whispered towards her friend "Me too" Ally replied and decided to go inside the girls bathroom.

The two entered in two separate stalls and both sat down on the porcelain throne. and the liquid inside of them quickly hissed out they both moaned slightly "That is sooo much better" Kayla said out-loud towards her friend "Same" Ally said they then both Got off the toilet and pulled up there fitting Skirts, Pants and underwear,"This doesn't feel right" ally said as she moved around slightly hearing a slight 'rustle' "What's wrong?" Kayla asked her sister "I think my Panties are weird lemme just fix them real quick" Ally said as she touched her underwear to move it, the underwear felt different, but this is the type of underwear she always wore "What panties do I normal wear" Ally asked her bestest twin ever "You an' me wear the same" Kayla said as she opened her stall door "Which is?" Ally asked "Tru-fit" Kayla said like it was nothing out of the ordinary "Oh yeah" Ally remembered as she opened her stall door. Ally saw her sister but she looked different somehow She wore a pink hello kitty shirt with a matching skirt with her Blonde hair in a pony tail.

The two walked out of the bathroom in there new clothes and ages and began to walk to their class. the two walked inside of the 'classroom' and started to play with a train set they found near the door to the potty room. after lunch Ally and Kayla were playing house with there barbies when ally felt her tummy ache but she quickly got rid of it her face turned red as she clenched onto the barbie tightly, and at the same time A hissing noise emitted from Ally's underwear along with a muffled fart.

The teacher soon began story time telling all the kids to sit down, Ally agreed and sat down next to Kayla who Looked Just as uncomfortable as she did. After Nap time the kindergarten teacher Got both girls into the potty room and layed Ally down on the changing table the teacher took off Ally's shoes,pants and then 'underwear' first She got rid of the dirty insert for the underwear and Wiped Ally down gently "Okay sweetie since I don't have any inserts for your undies I need put a diaper on you" She said Ally nodded as The teacher taped on the diaper. she then did the same for Kayla "Now you two need look for me after you went poopy or pee pee okay?" Ms simmons said to the twins "Okay" The two said as they walked off to play till there mommy picked them up in a hour.

the car parked up in the Driveway And soon the two girls hopped out of the car and stood by patiently by the door till mommy opened it. The two ran into the living-room. after an hour Kayla felt the familiar sensation again and tried to hold it in so that she didn't have to stop playing, but without warning her behind let out a wet muffled fart causing the two to giggle. Not knowing that the two started to shrink.

The two 3 year old's sat watching Dora in messy diapers until There mother walked in the room "We do have some stinkie babies" Repeating the process the Daycare workers did that day.

The next day at highschool No-one Knew about Ally and Kayla Rales but everyone did at Daycare...


End file.
